


Clothing

by Ninni



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Life in the bunker, M/M, Size Kink, Wincest - Freeform, prompt:wearing each others clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninni/pseuds/Ninni
Summary: Written for the wincest prompt: "Wearing each others' clothes?"





	Clothing

It was decidedly weird, living in a bunker. Especially when they weren’t working a case – what did you do? Hang around in the dungeon? Throw a tennis-ball against the concrete walls? Studying Latin?

That last thing was, in fact, Sam’s current pastime. 

He sat alone in the library, two fingers of untouched whiskey next to him in the dimly lit space. Dean was out somewhere; beer run or food run or pie run, Sam honestly didn’t know. Dean was far too restless to just launch around in the bunker.

That’s what Sam thought, at least.

“I’m so bored! Wanna grab some b - are you wearing my sweater?” Dean sounded a little bit surprised but mostly, Sam noted, smug.

Sam glanced over at Dean who strolled up to the table, leaning over it, hands placed on either side of Sam’s book. A smirk ghosted over his face, and Sam looked down at the Led Zep hoodie Dean had bought on impulse years ago. “I just threw something on,” Sam said, trying to sound nonchalant. “What’ve you’ve been up to? I thought you were out.”

Dean raised one eyebrow. “You just ‘threw something on’ that just happened to lie in a pile of my dirty laundry?”

Sam glowed at him. “You’ll just think I’m stupid.”

“That ship sailed a long time ago,” Dean replied without missing a beat. “Now tell me why you’re stealing my clothes.”

“I like how it smells of you, OK?” Sam muttered, staring intensely down into his book, cheeks heating up under what he was certain was Dean’s very amused grin. “So go on, tell your jokes about how I’m just like a lovesick teenage chick so I can get back to my book, please?”

He looked up, and while Dean was looking indeed very giddy, his expression was more one of a satisfied cat and Sam could’ve sworn he heard Dean purr as he walked around the table and straddled Sam, his long legs dangling on either side of Sam’s thick thighs.

“My clothes look good on you,” Dean said lowly, hands digging into Sam’s biceps. “And knowing that you’re walking around, marked by my scent? Kind of a turn on, too.”

Sam’s arms circled Dean’s waist on impulse, and he chuckled: “That so?”

Dean nuzzled the spot right beneath Sam’s ear that always made him go weak in the knees, and mumbled: “Yeah. Means you’re mine.”  
Sam let out a soft moan, bending his neck slightly to give Dean better access. “Course I am.”

Dean giggled softly into Sam’s neck: “Hey, Sammy?”

“Yeah?” Sam asked weakly, fingers threading through Dean’s hair, pulling his brother closer.

“I’m wearing your underwear right now,” Dean confessed, before placing a kitten lick to Sam’s earlobe. “They’re so nice and roomy on me, you know.”

Sam smirked into Dean’s hair, breathing him in. “You’re such a size queen.”

Dean’s grin was wide and just a little bit naughty. “Only for you, Sammy.”


End file.
